


Matt Needs Better Friends (and a better lock on his door)

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Multi, but consider it a meet cute, i love my bois, poor matt my grumpy sunshine boy, technically this isnt relationshippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Matt just wants to sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

Matt rolled over and scrambled to find his glasses on the bedside table, quietly cursing to himself when he felt his finger touch the lens. 

 

He debated taking this as a sign to just stay in bed and try to go back to sleep, noise in the kitchen be damned. But, then another loud clatter echoed through his tiny apartment and Matt had had  _ enough. _

 

Whatever burglar or serial killer or fucking oversized raccoon getting into his garbage at-- Matt blinked sleepily, and squinted at his alarm clock-- fucking  _ three in the goddamn morning  _ was going to have to either shut the fuck up or have to deal with an exhausted and very disgruntled Matt Bragg. And, that was something that would be unenjoyable for all involved.

 

So, Matt reluctantly made his way to the kitchen, grumbling to himself about murderers and manners and _if he was going to be killed, they should least have the decency to get on with it instead of disturbing his sleep like some kind of_ asshole. 

 

He spared a moment to think that maybe his first reaction to the possibility of his own death  _ shouldn’t _ be to huff angrily and complain about rudeness. But, much like what little sleep he managed to get that night, the thought was brief and it was fleeting.

 

As he came up to the kitchen door, he could hear more clanging -- and…  _ talking? --  _ coming from inside. Matt bit back a yawn.

 

“Whoever the fuck is there needs to  _ shut the hell up.”  _ Matt called out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the man sitting at the kitchen counter. “...Who are you?”

 

The man looked up and smiled, which was a very disconcerting sight considering the bold face paint he was sporting. He waved enthusiastically at Matt, bumping the -- _ was that a fucking skull mask jesus fucking christ.  _

 

“I’m Ryan.” He said through a mouthful of food, crumbs flying everywhere and scattering across the counter. 

 

Matt grimaced in disgust, giving the man a hesitant tight-lipped smile.  _ And, was that his apple pie? What the  _ fuck.

 

Matt turned to the other person in the room, the one whose short stature and colored hair he’d recognize anywhere, and who was currently making what appeared to be an omelette --with  _ Matt’s  _ eggs in  _ Matt’s  _ apartment at  _ three fucking AM. _

 

“Jeremy,” Matt said, gritting his teeth in an effort not to start yelling at the man and disturbing the people living next to him (because he was  _ considerate  _ unlike some people).

 

“Hey, Matt.” Jeremy replied cheerily, flipping the eggs in the pan with ease, as if he wasn’t completely ruining Matt’s night (morning??).

 

“Why are you here?” He asked, fists clenched at his sides. “And, more importantly, why  _ the fuck  _ is there a masked man sitting at my counter  _ eating my last slice of pie?” _ Okay, so his priorities were probably a bit skewed, but dammit he was looking forward to having that in the morning ( _ Because he’s a responsible adult and he can have pie for breakfast if he wants alright. People eat quiches for breakfast all the time and that’s practically the same thing). _

 

“Oh, that’s Ryan. And, he took his mask off already, don’t worry.” Jeremy said matter-of-factly, tone making it plain that he obviously thought Matt was an idiot for asking. Because, right, of course,  _ Matt  _ was the unreasonable one here.

 

It was far too late (early???) for dealing with his best friend’s shenanigans right now. So, instead of responding, Matt just… didn’t. Apparently, whatever was happening  _ in his own goddamn apartment  _ was out of his control and he didn’t have nearly enough energy to argue.

 

Matt sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. 

 

“Just- just try to keep it down, yeah?” Matt pleaded, walking back to the counter. He grabbed the plate and the last few bites of pie from in front of the man (Ryan?), and strode out of the kitchen, shaking his head.

 

“He seems nice.” He heard Ryan tell Jeremy before Matt willfully ignored the both of them, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> got a flash fic request from a pal  
> i love jerembraggwood so much y'all  
> Come hmu over [@jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
